For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-312470 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-306516 disclose the plasma display panel technique having a barrier plate including a metal electrode around a cell. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-312470 discloses the structure in which X electrode of the display electrode is disposed on the front substrate side and Y electrode of the display electrode is disposed on the back substrate side, a barrier plate including lattice-like metal electrode formed so as to surround a cell is disposed between both electrodes, and an I-shaped discharge passage is formed between the X electrode and Y electrode. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-306516 discloses a structure in which X electrode and Y electrode are both disposed on the back substrate side, a barrier plate including a metal plate and a partition wall are disposed between the front substrate side and the back substrate side, and a reversed U-shaped discharge passage is formed between the X electrode and Y electrode.
It is desired that sustain pulse voltage for display discharging is reduced to a lower value and the discharge energy is controlled properly to improve the luminous efficiency and the luminance for the above-mentioned prior art.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the prior art involved in the above-mentioned problem, and the subject to be solved by the present invention includes (1) the lower sustain pulse voltage for display discharge, (2) improved luminous efficiency and luminance with the certain predetermined power consumption, and (3) simple structure for realizing the above-mentioned (1) and (2).
The object of the present invention is to provide a technique that solves the above-mentioned problem.